Protein A of E. coli has a molecular weight of 97,000 and has been purified to homogeneity. Its synthesis is repressed by agents which damage DNA and by several DNA mutants. Further studies of this protein and its relation to the rec A and rec BC genes will be done. A DNA dependent ATPase has been isolated from T4 infected E. coli. Its properties will be studied further.